Hybrid electronic-film cameras allow photographers to capture scene images (the light images of particular scenes) as latent images on photographic film and as electronic images that are digitized and stored in memory. Metadata corresponding to the images is also written to the memory and film. Metadata can include designations of geometric formats to be used in photofinishing of the film. The electronic images are retained in the memory until being overwritten or being removed, such as by withdrawal of a removable memory unit. The electronic images are made available for use by downloading into a computer or other device. The photographer is generally allowed to view electronic images in the memory of the camera. It is currently impractical to supply so much memory in a hybrid camera that all electronic images that a photographer is likely to have an interest in reviewing indefinitely remain available for the photographer to review. Thus, some electronic images in the memory must be overwritten when later images are captured.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved methods and cameras in which electronic images in memory are converted to selected geometric formats to reduce memory requirements of those images.